


Of best friend and dog crushes

by DontMessUpMyTempo



Series: Of best friend and dog crushes [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Face-Fucking, Jensen likes doggy sex and it's not about the sex position, Knotting, M/M, Oral Sex, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-22 01:58:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontMessUpMyTempo/pseuds/DontMessUpMyTempo
Summary: A/N Read the tags, seriously.Jensen needs a place to stay and Jared owns a big house. And a dog. Jensen can't say no.





	Of best friend and dog crushes

When Jensen gets kicked out of his apartment and Jared, being the amazing friend he is, offers Jensen to move in with him, Jensen has his worries. While sharing a house with your best friend seems like a really fun and convenient idea Jensen can't ignore the voice in the back of his head telling him that this isn't going to end well.

Why? Well, for starters, Jensen's got the biggest fucking crush on Jared. Is it the mop of dark hair, the dimpled smile, the Sasquatch resemblence or the way they just _click_ together, Jensen doesn't know. He's just completely gone for that big lump of candy inhaling man. He fell for Jared so hard that he might as well just dig up a grave for himself because he sure as hell isn't getting up from this in his lifetime. Thankfully though Jensen knows how to handle himself so he's able to act completely natural in Jared's presence instead of reducing himself to a blushing and stuttering mess. Jensen is cool like that.

The argument numer two against moving in together is that Jensen likes dogs and Jared's got a dog that Jensen likes. Likes in the messed up way that some people get locked up in jail for. But Jensen takes pride in the fact that he isn't a dog fucker, he's a dog fuckee. He can't even _think_ about sticking his cock in a dog, that just seems so wrong and gross on so many levels. But offering himself up to a nice big stud? Hell yeah, Jensen is a huge fan of that. Huge enough that he's afraid that he won't be able to keep his wants in check, that he will stare at Harley too much or that he'll accidentally get hard while petting him and Jared will notice and all will go to hell.

But Jared is so insistent, convincing Jensen that living together is going to be the best thing ever and that the house is too big for just him and his two mutts. He even tries to appeal to Jensen's frugal side, telling him that they're going to save a lot of money they usually spend on phone bills and driving to each other's houses. So, in the end, Jensen agrees and Jared gives him the most bone-crushing hug ever, promising to help him move all his stuff as soon as possible.

 

 

And there it is. _The big day_ , Jensen thinks to himself as he follows Jared inside his house and places the first box with his stuff on the floor with a big sigh.

Jared puts the second one right on top of it and laughs. "You already tired Jen? I don't want to worry you but there's still at least ten more of those waiting for us in the truck. You know I love you man, but not enough to break my back by carrying them all myself."

Jenses flips him off with a grin and then turns his head when he hears light clicking of nails on the floor.

"Awww." Jared cooes and kneels down to ruffle Sadie's and Harley's heads. "Did you guys come to welcome Jen home? Good doggies."

And yeah. Jensen is already handling this so damn well, standing completely frozen, his throat struggling to swallow as his gaze roves over Harley.

Harley, his crush numer two.

So, here's the thing. Jensen isn't a _total_ freak. He doesn't slobber at the sight of just any dog that crosses his way. He doesn't even glance twice at chihuahuas or dachshunds, it's the big dogs that really do it for him. Big, male dogs. And Harely is, well. He's big. Jensen has no trouble imagining himself on his hands and knees as Harley mounts him, pistoning his cock in and out of his ass, hard and fast. He can easily imagine Harley's knot stuck in him, pumping him full of his doggy cum. Jensen licks his lips and his gaze involuntarily travels to Harley's sheath. God, he wants it so bad.

"Jen?"

Jensen's eyes snap to Jared, who's looking at him with a weird expression on his face.

"You okay?" he asks, sounding concerned and a bit amused at the same time.

Jensen clears his throat, his cheeks flushing ever so slightly. "Y-yeah, I'm. Yeah. Jus' spaced out for a second." God, what was he thinking ogling Harley like that with Jared right fucking there next to him?

But Jared seems unbothered. "Cool. You ready to go grab the rest of the boxes?"

Jensen is ready. _So_ ready. Anything to get out of this room. "Yeah, let's go." he says and whips around, very much not looking in Harley's direction as he heads to the door.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When Jensen moves in he promises himself he will keep his fucked up lust in check. He doesn't even want to think about what Jared would do if he found out that Jensen wanted to get fucked by his dog. He'd definitely kick him out, break off any unnecessary contact, possibly call the police too.

But although Jensen's fear of getting caught is huge, his _need_ to get fucked and knotted is even bigger, which successfully clouds over any rational thoughts that tell him to stay the fuck away from Harley.

So, after 2 months of living in Jared's house and struggling to repress his needs Jensen finally decides to give in.

On average Jared goes to the gym three times a week. He always grabs his Nike duffel bag, gets into his car and comes back about two hours later. Then he takes Sadie and Harley for a walk and when they come back, he gives them food and heads to the shower. Jensen has his whole schedule memorized so knows exactly when's the right time to turn his plan into life.

It's Tuesday and Jensen's sitting on the couch with a remote in his hand, some dumb show playing on TV. He isn't watching it though, too busy paying attention to Jared wandering around the house as he gets ready to hit the gym. As usual, he goes around grabbing his workout clothes, a clean towel, a bottle of water from the fridge and Jensen's heart is pounding in anticipation harder and harder with every passing second. When he finally hears Jared say he's going out and a quiet click of front doors closing follows afterwards, Jensen springs up from the couch and runs to his room, calling Harley over. He doesn't plan to go all the way yet today, he's never seen Harley's dick or his knot and he doesn't want to let Harley mount him without knowing for sure that his ass is safe from getting absulutely wrecked. He might be a size queen but he likes having his ass in tact, thank you very much.

When Harley pads into the room with a wagging tail Jensen feels breathless, nervous, not yet believing that he's really going to do this. He stretches out his arm, his palm open and inviting and Harley licks his fingers, leaving them shiny and wet with saliva. Jensen lets out a shaky breath and runs his other hand through Harley's thick fur. "I promise you're gonna love this buddy." he says and moves a bit closer to the dog to rub his belly which makes Harley instantly roll over onto his back and let out happy yips. "Such a good boy, Harley. You like getting your belly rubbed? Of course you do... But you know what? I've got something even better in store for you today."

Jensen's hand slides lower, until it's resting on the furry sheath and he squeezes slightly before giving it a few jerks. It doesn't even take half a minute before Harley's hips start humping the air but just as the tip of his cock starts to peek out he suddenly slips out from Jensen's grasp and springs to his feet, back still hunched and hips moving.

The sight makes Jensen's mouth go dry. He wants to get fucked so freaking bad. "S-sorry bud." he croakes out, his voice heavy with arousal. "You're not really used to doing this on your back, are you? It's okay." Jensen moves a bit, kneels next to the dog and reaches underneath him before his hand once again closes around the sheath. Harley starts humping again and soon Jensen feels something hot and wet sliding in his fist. "There you go. Good boy."

Jensen is so hard in his pants it hurts but he doesn't want to touch himself before he gets his mouth on Harley's dick. He speeds up the movement of his hand and bends down to peek under the dog's belly. Harley's dick is gorgeous, big and red and so fucking wet Jensen wonders if he could take it in his ass without any lube. "Jesus." he mutters and his other hand flies to squeeze himself nice and hard through his jeans. "Is this all for me buddy? You gonna let me have a taste?"

Jensen can feel Harley's knot forming at the base and he decides he can't take it anymore and brings Harley's dick to the back, right between his doggy legs before he opens his mouth and dives in. When the taste of cum hits his tongue he moans and unzips his jeans with his left hand before taking his dick out and jerking it like his life depends on it. His lips close tight around Harley's cock and he sucks hard, hollowing his cheeks and humming in pleasure like some starved animal. 

"God. So good." Jensen whimpers, fisting his cock desperately, swallowing every drop of the watery doggy cum that floods his mouth. He bobs his head up and down, swirling his tongue around the tip of the cock every time he comes up. He'd like to stuff Harley's whole dick inside his mouth but there's no way he can open it wide enough to fit the knot. It's a bummer. He doesn't really feel like dislocating his jaw though.

It hasn't been long but Jensen can already feel the familiar heat pooling in his groin and his balls drawing up and it takes only a few more fast jerks until he's coming, ropes of semen landing on the floor and his thighs. "Fuck, fuck. Shit."

He rides out his orgasm, moaning loudly around Harley's dick until it becomes too much and he lets his mouth hang open, releasing the dick along with a dribble of cum that runs down his chin. He falls to the floor on his back, breathing heavily, eyes screwed shut as his hand gradually slows down its movements.

When he gets down from his high a few minutes later he wets his lips with his tongue and cranks one eye open to look at Harley who's licking his spent cock in the corner of the room. Jensen smiles thinking how freaking lucky dogs are to be able to give themselves head. "Wish I could lick mine too buddy." he says and closes his eyes once again, feeling positively fucked out. He hears nails clicking on the floor and his body shudders when he feels a wet, rough tongue licking his cum off his fingers. He lifts himself slightly, propping his body on his forearm and watches as Harley's tongue laps at his hand and then cock. "Fuck." he curses when Harley goes over the head, still oversensitive after an orgasm. "You like my cum? Is it yummy?" Jensen asks and sits up, petting the dog with his clean hand. "I liked yours too." he scratches Harley behind the ears which earns him some insane tail wagging and a few licks on the face.

"Such a good boy. You think you wanna do it again sometime?"

Harley licks him on the face again and Jensen takes it as a yes.

 

 

 When Jared comes back home Jensen is back on the couch, Sadie's head resting in his lap and Harley warming up his feet. Jared drops his duffel bag on the floor and laughs.

"Dude, did you even lift your ass at least once while I was gone? It's been over two hours and the only thing that's different in this picture are the dogs."

"Fuck you, I went to take a piss half an hour ago." Jensen grins hoping it looks natural, his hand absentmindedly petting Sadie's head. He's a little nervous, as if he's got a huge sign saying 'I just sucked off your dog' stuck on his forehead.

Jared walks up to them and crouches down next to Harley. "You guys ready to go walkies?" And as on cue the both dogs perk up, Sadie jumping down and stomping her paws excitedly in place and Harley walking in circles around Jared with his tongue hanging out.

"We were so snug and comfy, you ruined everything." Jensen pouts, his lap and feet suddenly feeling cold and lonely.

"You wouldn't feel so comfy if Harley crapped on your socks because he didn't go for a walk." Jared says and goes to grab the leashes. "I promise to warm you up when we're back!"

Jensen knows very well that Jared doesn't mean anything sexy by that, but rather just joining Jensen on the couch and throwing his long-ass model legs over his, but he still likes that perspective a whole lot.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The first time Jensen takes Harley's knot opens some sort of sex drive gate inside of him. Not that he didn't like sex before but now whenever Jared leaves for the gym Jensen's mind is instantly in the gutter and he just can't help but run to his room and get on his hands and knees for Harley. Sometimes, when he's feeling really insatible he lets Harley fuck him twice and on those days even Jared notices that Jensen seems more relaxed, happier.

And it seems like he's not the only one who benefits from all this because Jared also sees a change in Harley. He keeps raving to Jensen all the time how soon after he moved in Harley became more managable and stopped being that horny dog that keeps humping everyone's legs. Jensen only smiles at that.

 

* * *

 

 

As time passes and Jared continues to be clueless about Jensen and Harley's affair Jensen starts becoming more and more careless when it comes to their rendezvous. He stops bothering with closing the door to his room when he and Harley fuck, stops making sure that there's enough time for Harley's dick to retreat to the sheath before Jared comes back home, stops caring that he left the bottle with lube and a spread out towel on the floor. It just doesn't seem necessary when Jared remains so damn oblivious about everything.

Jensen guesses his sloppiness might bite him in the ass one day but the months of not getting caught make him too cocky to give a crap.

Except, that 'one day' comes sooner than Jensen would ever expect.

He's on his hands and knees, hand working his cock urgently, so so close to coming. He's ass to ass with Harley, his knot lodged firmly in his hole and although it's still way too big to allow any major movements Jensen keeps forcing his hips backwards, aching for any friction to help him get off.

He's moaning and sobbing and pumping his cock fast and hard and then he hears it. The sound of socked feet coming to a stop in the doorway.

Jensen freezes in fear, his fist going slack around his cock. He holds his breath and slowly lifts his head ever so slightly, heart almost coming out of his chest as he prays to see nothing. When his eyes register that there are, in fact, Jared's feet less than two meters away from him, Jensen's stomach drops so hard he thinks he's going to throw up.

This is it. Everything's over. 

Jensen doesn't even bother with excuses, getting caught jerking off with a dog cock stuck in your ass is pretty self-explanatory. He swallows hard and gradually lifts his head higher and higher as if any sudden movements would trigger Jared's rage. He's scared to see the expression on his face but at the same time he needs to know how pissed off he is. But before his eyes can even get to Jared's chest he moves towards Jensen and Jensen instinctively tenses up, getting ready to get punched or kicked. But Jared just walks right past him, as if Jensen wasn't even there.

"You ready to go walkies?" Jared asks Harley and as usual the dog goes absolutely crazy, tail wagging and legs stomping and before Jensen can prepare himself he feels the knot being _ripped_ out of his ass.

He can't hold back the whimper of pain that escapes his lips, one hand immediately flying to cover his mouth and the other to cover his hole that just released a flood of dog cum right onto the floor. Jensen's face and ears _burn_ with humiliation but nothing can beat the excruciating feeling of fear of what's still about to come.

"Let's go get Sadie buddy." Jared says and then both him and the dog are gone from the room as if nothing happened.

Jensen doesn't know what to make of the fact that Jared didn't adress him in any way, that he completely ignored him and the scene he walked into. Maybe he's so fucking pissed and disgusted with Jensen that he can't even bear to look at him, much less touch him or have a conversation with. He stays in one same spot, hearing as Jared moves around the house to grab everything he needs before leaving with the dogs.

And, although he should, Jensen doesn't even feel like getting up from the floor or throwing some clothes on, he just wants to lie here and _die_. But then he feels bile rising in his throat and he jumps to his feet, barely making it to the toilet before throwing up. His eyes water as his stomach rejects all its contents and he's never felt as pitiful as he does now. When he's sure he's done vomitting he flushes the toilet and then looks at himself in the mirror and, god, he wants to break down and cry so fucking bad.

But he's got no time for this now, surely when Jared comes back all hell will break loose so he rinses his mouth with water before heading back to his room and getting dressed. He wipes the mess he made on the floor with some toilet paper and it takes him all he's got not to start gagging again. He then digs out a big duffel bag from the bottom of his closet and hurriedly begins to pick out some clothes and the most necessery stuff to pack.

When he's done he throws the bag over his shoulder before taking one last look at his room and he can almost _see_ himself and Jared there as happy memories flash in front of his eyes. He feels his bottom lip tremble so he bites it into place and then turns around to leave. But, of course, just as he steps out of his room the front door open and his eyes fall on Jared who just came back from the walk.

Jared's gaze focuses on the bag hanging off Jensen's shoulder for a few fleeting seconds before he crouches to unclip the leashes and release the dogs. "Going somewhere Jen?" he asks calmly and Jensen feels rooted in place, not knowing what the fuck he's supposed to do. Should he try and apologize? Is it even acceptable? You can apologize for stepping on someone's foot or scratching a borrowed car but something like this? Jensen has his doubts.

Still, he feels like it's the right thing to do, to show that he actually gives a crap about their friendship, or rather, what's left of it.

"Jared, I'm-." he starts and his voice sounds foreign even in his own ears. "I'm really-... sorry."

So yeah, that could've went better if Jensen wasn't absolutely crapping his pants right now.

Jared stands up and takes a few steps forward, until he's right up in Jensen's face. He lifts his hand and Jensen flinches, once again getting ready for a punch, but Jared only grabs the strap of his duffel bag and slides it off his shoulder before placing it on the floor. "Are you sorry that you fucked my dog or are you sorry that you got caught?" he asks and there's no bite to it but it doesn't sound entirely friendly either.

Jensen immediately drops his eyes in shame, dread filling his guts. He doesn't answer the question because he doesn't have anything to say that Jared would like.

"Why'd you do it?" Jared asks.

Jensen lowers his head even more, his hands sweaty and trembling at his sides. "I-I'm sorry." God, why can't Jared just beat him to a bloody pulp and kick him out. He'd prefer anything over having this conversation.

Jared doesn't seem to be pleased with his answer. He frowns and tilts Jensen's head up with his finger. "I don't want your apologies Jensen, answer the fucking question."

"I-I.." Jensen stutters, his gaze flicking up at Jared worriedly. Does Jared really want him to say the truth? Is this some way to torture him or rile Jared up even more so that he punches Jensen harder afterwards?

In the end Jensen lets out a shaky breath and answers. "I l-like it."

Jared hums. "And what do you like about it?"

Jensen sends Jared a terrified look at that. There is _no way_ he's answering this question. It's too much. "I-I don't know." He just _can't_.

"Uh-huh." Jared's expression darkens and he leans down, lips almost brushing Jensen's ear. "Do you think you're in a position to lie? I really don't like liars, Jen." he growls and then backs off, just enough not to breathe in Jensen's face but he's still too. fucking. close.

Jensen feels like he's about to pass out. Jared is being cruel and Jensen doesn't think he can handle much more of it. He looks at Jared, who's (im)patiently waiting for Jensen's answer and... Jensen gives up. He's already doomed, he's got nothing more to lose so he might as well just do what Jared asks him to and get this all over with.

"I-uh. I like being t-taken." he rasps out breathlessly and moves his gaze to the side. "I like how hard and fast he fucks me, it's like he wants me so bad he can't help but have his way with me. I like the simplicity of it, I like how he's just chasing his pleasure and uses me for it. I like hanging off his knot after he's done fucking me. I like how he fills me up with his cum and how it leaks out of me after he pulls out his dick." Jensen face is red, but not only from embarassment. He's getting hard in his pants just from talking about it, right here for Jared to see what a fuck up he is.

Jensen's pretty sure Jared regrets asking him that question after hearing this stream of filth. When he finally gathers enough courage to look at Jared's face again he's completely bewildered to see a smile. Well, maybe it's more of a smug smirk but still, Jensen didn't expect anything that involved the corners of Jared's mouth tugging even remotely upwards.

"So, our pretty Jen is a little slut. Who would've thought?" Jared says and moves slowly until he's standing right behind Jensen. He places his hands on the man's hips and leanes forward. "I have." he whispers into Jensen's ear before pressing his whole body flush against his back.

If Jensen was totally confused a few seconds ago he doesn't know how to call the state he's in right now. He probably looks pretty hilarious with his mouth parted and jaw slack, blinking stupidly like something got into his eyes. But he's just got no idea what the fuck is going on.

"You made me pretty upset with that duffel bag Jen. Were you gonna just leave without even saying goodbye? Hm?" Jared's breath is hot on Jensen's neck, sending shivers down his spine. "I had some big plans for you. You see, Harley scented some bitch in heat in the park. He got so excited to fuck her I barely managed to hold him back." Jared slides his hands forward until they stop at Jensen's zipper. "No one likes cheating boyfriends, right Jen? So, I told him that you were waiting for him back home and that you'd love to take care of his urges."

God, is this really happening? Did Jared really just call Harley his boyfriend? Jensen looks down to watch as Jared fumbles with his fly, feeling lightheaded and increasingly turned on against his will.

"Was I wrong, Jen?"

Jensen gasps when Jared's palm slides down his pants and begins to knead him through the fabric of his boxers. This is how his wet dreams look like and Jensen's never ever thought that he'd live to experience it happening in real life. He's still not sure what Jared's intentions are, all this might be just some sort of sick game but Jensen doesn't care, he'll take anything Jared gives him.

He suddenly remembers that Jared asked him a question so he finds his voice and answers truthfully. "N-no. I'd really love to take care of Harley." his voice is quiet but judging from the smile he feels against his neck Jared heard him just fine.

"Knew you were a good bitch, Jen."

Jensen feels his knees buckle sightly, just before Jared retreats his hand from his pants.

"Harley! Come here boy." Jared calls and places the tiniest kiss on the back of Jensen's neck. "You need to finger yourself open first or something?"

"No, I'm-.." _still stretched from an hour ago when he fucked me_ "...-good. B-but a little lube would be nice." he says hesitantly, not really sure if he's allowed to make any requests.

"I'll go get it for you. You can go ahead and get ready."

Jensen watches as Jared leaves and thinks how fucking weird this whole thing is. Jared, his best friend, just went to grab lube so that Jensen can get fucked by his dog. It's ridiculous. He gives Harley a few scratches and then begins to undress, wondering whether Jared's going to stay to watch. He probably is. Which makes it even weirder and more embarrassing but at the same time it's everything that Jensen's ever wanted.

Soon Jared's back with the lube and Jensen can't help but cover his junk self-conciously. "Move in front of the couch, will you?" Jared says, voice sounding completely normal, seemingly unaffected by Jensen's butt-naked body.

Jensen obediently walks where Jared wants him before he kneels on the floor and as soon as he does Harley is _on_ him, humping away.

"Hey. Buddy." Jared barks and pulls Harley off Jensen's back by his collar. "Aren't you forgetting yourself here? You go straight to fucking? Be a fucking gentleman dude, don't you think your bitch deserves some foreplay?"

Jensen wants to say that it's okay, that he just needs some lube and Harley can knock himself out but before he can open his mouth to speak Jared drizzles something slimy onto his asshole. The consistency feels like lube but then a strong scent of peanut butter hits his nose and Jensen gets confused.

"Eat him out nice and good." Jared says and obviously Harley can't understand that but the scent of peanut butter does its thing and in two seconds Harley's long tongue is lapping crazily at Jensen's hole. "You'd be surprised in how many flavors they sell this shit."

Okay, so it's lube after all, Jensen thinks. The only question is, why the hell does Jared own it in a peanut butter flavor? He feels like it's not really the go-to choice for most people. But before Jensen can get into the issue deeper Harley's tongue grazes along his cock and all Jensen's thoughts just fly out the window as the pleasure consumes him. He lets out a ragged breath and lowers his chest until the side of his face is on the floor and ass high up in the air, spread nice and open for Harley.

"God, look at you" Jared growls and sits down on the couch, getting the best view of the scene in front of him. "It's just natural for you, isn't it? Harley too. As soon as you got on your knees he just knew what to do. You must've done this with him dozens of times already."

Jensen whimpers and clenches his thumb and index finger tight around the base of his cock, already feeling way too close to coming. But suddenly Harley's tongue is gone. Jensen hears the dog stomping restlessly behind him and then Jared's mirthful "Go ahead buddy." and he takes it as a clue to lift his chest off the floor and get in the perfect hands and knees position.

Soon enough he feels Harley's weight on him and the tip of his doggy cock stabbing him in various places around his hole before it finally hits the mark and Harley starts jack-rabbiting with abandon, slamming his hips into Jensen's ass with loud slaps. Jensen feels the air getting punched out of him, he moans pitifully, his whole body shaking with the power of the thrusts as Harley mercilessly pistons his dick in and out of him.

"Jesus, if you could see yourself now, Jen." Jared says, his voice sounding hoarse and so fucking sexy Jensen can't help but lift his head to look up at him. And, god, fuck him if the sight doesn't almost make him cum. Jared's got his dick out, jerking off, his legs spread wide and eyes fixated on Harley and him with the most lustful expression Jensen's ever seen on his face. The fact that Jared's getting off on seeing Jensen get fucked by his dog is too good to be true but it's real, it's happening, and it increases Jensen's pleasure tenfold.

Harley's fucking him so good, stuffing his hole completly full with his cock and suddenly Jensen can't help but notice how empty his mouth feels. His eyes focus on Jared's crotch again and fuck, he's huge. If Jensen was to blow him and wanted to take him all, he'd have to cram that dick down his throat for sure. Jensen's mouth waters just thinking about it. He wants to suck Jared off so freaking bad but he's afraid of crossing any lines that Jared might have drawn so he lets that thought go.

He arches his back and the new position makes Harley's dick brush against the sweet spot in his ass with every thrust. He closes his eyes, letting them roll back in bliss as he surrenders himself to pleasure, focusing his senses on the delicious, wet drag of that doggy dick inside him. "Fuu-uu-uck ye-ahhh." he pants and turns his head back slightly so that Harley can lick into his mouth.

"He pounding your ass good, Jen?"

"So goo-oood." Jensen breathes, his cock weeping pathetically onto the floor as Harley rams into his prostate. He can feel the knot slowly beginning to form and he tries to completely relax his muscles to make Harley's job easier. The knot begins to catch on Jensen's rim and Harley slams it inside before ripping it back out over and over again and Jensen is a blabbering mess of ' _fuck me_ 's and ' _give it to me_ 's as his prostate gets abused harder and harder. He desperately pushes his ass back against Harley's thrusts feeling his orgasm near and trying to get as much of that doggy dick inside of him as he possibly can.

"Gonna, ah-. G-gonna-," he mumbles into air before his legs shake, sight goes spotty and he's coming, mouth hanging open and letting out the filthiest sounds Jared's ever heard.

Harley, of course, doesn't care much about his partner. He keeps shoving his dick into Jensen's pliant body until the knot grows too big to pull out and gets stuck in Jensen's ass. He tries to thrust a few more times before going completely still, lying flat on Jensen's back and pumping cum into him.

Jared leans forward then, reaches out and lifts Herley's tail out of the way so that he can see his knot in Jensen's hole. "Fuck, Jen." he curses and uses his other hand to touch the place where Harley and Jensen are tied. "Fuck. So fucking hot." Jared scratches Harley's butt affectionately, placing a loud kiss on his head. "Good job buddy. Knotted up your bitch real good."

Harley wags his tail and Jensen whimpers as Harley lifts his hind leg and twists around so that he's ass to ass with Jensen.

"Here you go." Jared says and Jensen opens his eyes to see him holding a pillow in front of Jensen's legs. "For your knees. It's gonna take a while for him to pop out, isn't it?"

"T-thanks." Jensen shifts his weight to his hands and lifts his knees just enough for Jared to slide the pillow underneath. "If I put some effort into it I can push him out after ten minutes or so but it's not something I do very often because I really like having him inside. He usually gets impatient around the fifteen minute mark anyway and starts pulling on the knot." And that was probably way more information than Jared wanted to hear. Jensen blushes, letting his gaze drop and...

Oh.

Jared is still hard and his hand is slowly moving over his cock, stroking it lazily.

And Jensen _wants_.

He licks his lips as an image of him hanging off Harley's knot on one end and getting face-fucked by Jared on the other flashes before his eyes. He's got nothing to lose right? So he might just... "Um. Y-you need me to-?" his gaze flickers between Jared's eyes and his cock.

Jared raises his brows in question and when the realization hits him that smug smirk from before is back on his face. "You gonna service me too, Jen?" he sits back more comfortably and spreads his legs even wider to accomodate Jensen between them, pointing his cock in Jensen's direction. "You know I'm not gonna stop you. Go ahead, it's all yours."

 _Mine_. Jensen repeats in his head and he loves how it sounds. He moves slightly, crawling between Jared's legs and pulling Harley with him, careful not to tug on the knot too hard. His mouth is salivating and he just cannot wait to put Jared in his mouth, find out how he tastes, how heavy he'll feel on his tongue. Jensen lifts his hand and wraps his fingers around the base of Jared's cock, immediately realizing how small his hand looks like in comparison to this monster. He sticks out his tongue and gives the tip an experimental lick, collecting all the precum from the slit before bringing it back into his mouth to properly taste it. He wants to remember it for the rest of his life so he's gotta make sure he's being thorough.

"Hey, Jen. C'mon, don't tease." Jared mutters, sounding quite worked up and breathless. "I'm pretty close, just put it in your mouth please?"

And how can Jensen say no to that? He parts his lips, gives the head a strong suck before sliding down Jared's cock, all the way to the hilt. And he's been right before when he thought that Jared was big enough to go right down his throat. He hears Jared curse under his breath and Jensen gets competitive, suddenly making it his mission to make Jared cum as fast as he possibly can. He swallows around Jared's length, making his throat contract which earns him a choked 'fuck' from Jared and a fist closing tight in his hair.

Jensen pulls off and places Jared's other hand on his head too. "Fuck my face, come on." his voice is hoarse because this is what Jared's cock does to your throat, it totally wrecks it.

"You want me to-? Fuck, Jen. I'm not gonna last." Jared inhales and pushes Jensen's head down before beginning to fuck up into his mouth. "Pinch my thigh or something if I get too rough." he mumbles, already lost in the ecstatic feeling of Jensen's wet mouth sucking him.

And yeah, Jared's pretty rough but Jensen doesn't even think about making him stop. He loves every second of it, loves how his eyes tear up when Jared hits the back of his throat, loves how tightly Jared's fingers are clenched in his hair, loves how his droll runs down Jared's hairy balls. Some would find this disgusting but Jensen is in his element and the way Jared moans and speeds up his thrusts make up for any discomfort Jensen might feel.

True to his words, Jared doesn't last very long. The movement of his hips soon becomes erratic, he thrusts up a few more times before he rams Jensen's face into his crotch and holds him in place as he cums down his throat.

It takes Jensen by surprise and he barely manages not to clench his jaw when at the same time Harley yanks the knot out of his ass. Jared's hands go slack and let go of his head so Jensen lifts it, coughs a few times and then turns around to glare accusingly at Harley who, as usual, kindly gives him a few nice licks over the asshole before retreating to the corner of the room and taking care of his own junk.

And suddenly as Jensen sits here without lust to cloud over his thoughts, with dog cum running down his thighs and cock, face wet with tears and spit smeared all over his mouth and chin... he gets anxious again. 

Jared, unaware of the change in the atmosphere just yet lets out a satisfied sigh and laughs. "Sorry about that head grab Jen. Thank you for not biting my cock off." he opens his eyes and when his gaze falls on Jensen and he registers those red-rimmed eyes and the stiff expression on his face Jared's smile falters immediately.

"Jen?" he tucks his cock back into his pants and swallows hard, his stomach twisting uncomfortably. "Are you okay?" The question seems stupid. Jensen obviously isn't okay and suddenly Jared gets scared shitless that he took things too far. "Jen? I'm really sorry, I-.." he slides off the couch and drops to his knees in front of Jensen "I-I thought that this was what you wanted, I thought-." his voice dries out and then his eyes widen in horror before they turn pleading. "Jen, god. Please tell me I didn't force myself on you. I'm so sorry, I'm so-."

"What-? Jare-, no. I just..." he sighs and places his palm on the back of his neck. Jared throws a blanket over his shoulders and yeah, it's probably better not to have this conversation while being completely naked. "W-What now? What we just did, what was that? What did it mean?" _Was that a one time thing, or? Do I need to move out? Are we still friends?_   "I just. We didn't really talk and. I don't really know where your heart is in this whole thing."

"I'm in love with you." Jared says and there is no hesitation in his voice, only honesty and determination. And then he turns kind of sheepish. "I-uh. I don't want to make you uncomfortable with this. I swear I won't pester you or anything if you're interested only in Harley, we can just, you know, keep doing what we were doing. Me going to the gym and you and Harley doing your, uh, thing in the meantime. B-because I don't mind that, by the way. A-and the peanut lube is all yours, I bought it for you two anyway."

And how this blabbering mess made Jensen choke on his dick just a few minutes ago is beyond his understanding. But it's cute. Jared's cute and he said exactly what Jensen couldn't even dare to hope for. A bright smile blooms on his face as he looks up at Jared from under his eyelashes. "You're in love with me?"

"I mean, duh. Been in love with you pretty much since the day we met, get a hint already." Jared jokes but he still looks shy with his heart on his sleeve like that.

So Jensen does the most logical thing at the moment, he softly cups Jared's face in both hands and leans in to place a gentle kiss right on top of his pouty lips. He then pulls away to look into Jared's eyes and smiles warmly. "I'm in love with you too. Been in love with you pretty much since the day we met, get a fucking hint Jay."

Jared's grin basically splits his face in half. "So, like. Does that mean that I don't have to go to the gym anymore?"

"Nope. That means that me and Harley are going to change our schedule a bit so that you can get included in our fun." Jensen says and smacks a kiss on Jared's dimpled cheek.

"I like getting included."

 

"Hint taken, Jay."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first Supernatural fic and I'm starting with something like this. I'd like to thank not only me but also myself for being this nasty.  
> I realize that it's not everybody's cup of tea but to all the folks that liked it: comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
